Providence
by nmurph13
Summary: Set during Providence 2 . William has been taken by from the Lone Gunman. Dogget doesn’t get hit by the car. What if they had more help looking for William. What if Mulder got word that his family needed him.


Set during Providence (2). William has been taken by from the Lone Gunman. Dogget doesn't get hit by the car. What if they had more help looking for William. What if Mulder got word that his family needed him.

Reyes and Dogget stood in a hospital corridor. They were there to check up on Agent Kalas who tried to kill William when they receive a phone call from Scully. Reyes answered.

S: Monica, I need to see you right away. Are you alone right now?

R: No John's with me, we're at the hospital

S: How soon can you both get here?

R: Dana is everything ok?

Dogget shared a concerned look with Reyes. He knew Scully was going out of her mind about William. He knew that feeling all too well when he had been looking for his own son Luke. He just prayed that the outcome wasn't the same for her.

10 minutes later they arrived at Scully's door and knocked.

Scully opened the door.

S: We found her.

R: Who?

S: The woman who took William.

Scully showed Reyes and Dogget a photo printout of the overcoat woman who took William. Reyes took the photo from Scully, and showed it to Dogget. Neither of them recognised her. They walked into the apartment and Scully closed the door behind them.

S: She's a wanted felon and a part of the UFO cult that the FBI was investigating. I need anything that you can find on her, but I need you to get it quietly.

Dogget and Reyes both looked at Scully, each thinking why she asked for the information quietly. What wasn't she telling them?

Before either of them could voice their concerns they heard Langly's voice coming from the kitchen. Scully turned and walked towards it. The Lone Gunmen were at Scully's kitchen table. They had a computer set up, Langly sat at the keyboard, Byers sitting to his right and Frohike standing to his left. Each looked tired and worn. Each of them carrying a huge sense of guilt, having not been able to protect William. Scully had trusted them and they had let her down. Now they were determined to help her find him.

Dogget held up the photo.

D: If they ID'd the woman then why isn't the FBI investigating it?

S: I asked them not to tell the FBI.

Dogget looked at Scully concerned.

D: What are you doing, Dana?

S: I'm trying to get my son back.

F: We're locked on.

Scully turned her attention back to the Gunmen, eager to see what they had found.

L: Like there was ever a doubt.

B: Which beings us that much closer to finding William. Langly's inside the system.

Dogget and Reyes followed Scully and now all three were standing with Byres and Frohikie while Langly taped away at the laptop. Byres began hooking up a cell phone to the laptop.

L: I'm hacked inside the phone company. Going to use their mainframe to scan the map for a locator signal.

Scully turned to Dogget and Reyes to explain what was happening.

S: Before William was kidnapped, Byers was able to tuck a cell phone under the padding of the baby's car seat.

F: Call the phone, and Langly can use the signal to find its location. Find the phone, find the baby.

R: You mean, assuming the kidnapper hasn't found the phone.

Frohike, still sporting a forehead wound, stared at Reyes. He looked over at Byres who was trying the cell phone. A "NO SIGNAL" message and high-pitched beeps comes from Byers' phone.

S: Dammit

B: We'll keep trying.

Scully looked disheartened. The only chance she had of finding William was slipping away. Dogget studied Scully. She looked exhausted. Her face washed with worry and fear.

D: Dana why don't you go lie down

S: No I need to be here. I have to find William

D: You can't do any more right now. We'll keep trying and we'll find out any information we can on this woman who took him.

Scully looked at Dogget and knew he'd do his best to find William. She can read the concern on his face and a silent understanding passes between them. Suddendly Scully has so much respect for Dogget. He knows what she's going through and she knows he would do anything in his power to protect William.

And she is so tired.

D: You'll need your strength. William will need you to be strong.

Scully gives in and nods her head. She can feel the tears rising up but doesn't want to break down in front of them all. She turns to the Lone Gunmen.

S: If you find anything…

B: You'll be the first to know

Scully nods again and makes her way to her bedroom. Once inside the safety of her room she closes the door behind her and leans against it. The hot salty tears began to fall. She walked to her bed and lay down. Knowing that she wouldn't sleep but at least she could let her body rest. She continued to cry. She cried for the safety of her son. But she also cried for Mulder. She wished and prayed that he was with her. She needed him so much right now. Their son was missing and she had to face the heartache all alone. Not once since he had been gone did had she missed him as much as she did right at that moment.

A few hours passes with the Lone Gunmen doing everything they could think of to track the signal from the cell phone hidden in William's car seat. Ryes and Dogget were pulling up all they could find on the overcoat woman and the UFO Cult. Suddendly there was a knock on the door. All five of them looked up in shock. From inside her bedroom Scully also heard the knock and got up to investigate.

Dogget approached the door tentivelty, his gun drawn, worried that it could be another attacker. He still wasn't sure if this cult just wanted William or if they would return to take Scully as well. Scully reached the living room just as Dogget opened the door.

She thought she was dreaming. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the mist of all her crying because this had to be a dream. Standing in the doorway, looking tired and thin, was Mulder.

S: Oh my god

The words were barely above a whisper. She still couldn't believe that he was standing there. Silently he walked past Dogget and took her in his arms. Hugging her tight like he never waned to let go. The other five in the room felt slightly awkward, interrupting this private moment. Reyes was smiling though. She knew how much this meant to her friend. How she had longed to have Mulder back in her life. The two pulled apart only for an instant. Mulder took Scully's face in his hands, rubbed his thumb against her cheek and kissed her softly. Neither of them caring about the audience in the room. Finally Dogget broke the silence.

D: What are you doing her Mulder?

Mulder put his arm around Scully and pulled her close to him. She pressed her face against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He turned his head to respond to Dogget

M: I'm here to find my son.

The truth that had never been spoken had finally been announced. Mulder was indeed William's father. Of course all of them had suspected as much but, like Mulder and Scully had done before, they questioned William's entire existence.

Now it was Reyes' turn to break the silence.

R: But how did you know?

Mulder just smiled and looked towards the kitchen where the three Lone Gunmen stood. They were all glad to see that their friend was safe. They didn't know if their message had reached him.

Scully followed Mulder's gaze to the Gunmen and suddenly realised that they had been in contact. She looked up at Mulder

S: You've had contact with them?

Mulder looked down at Scully. He was just so happy to have her in his arms again he almost forgot how and why he was there.

M: Before I left I went to see them. They gave me a cell phone. They scrambled it so it was untraceable. I told them that if anything happened to you or to William that I wanted to know. I couldn't give you the number Scully. If I heard your voice I know I wouldn't have been able to stay away. I just missed you both so much.

Scully was overwhelmed with emotion. Mulder had always seemed to far away. So out of her grasp and yet if he was only a phone call away. She knew he was right. The one email she had sent was enough to throw her into turmoil for a few days. Suddendly she found herself unable to hold everything in. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She buried her head into Mulder's shoulder and let the tears flow.

S: They took him Mulder, they took our son

Mulder pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

M: I will find him Scully.

He said with such determination

M: I promise you I will find him.

A few hours later and the group were still searching for any clue to help them find William. Mulder had persuaded Scully to lie down and rest. He promised to come get her if they found anything. Scully still couldn't sleep. But she was grateful to be able to rest. She was comforted in knowing that Mulder was just on the other side of the door and that he was doing everything possible to find their son. After a while Scully heard her bedroom door open and felt Mulder sit on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her.

M: Hi

S: Did you find anything?

All Scully wanted to hear was that they had some news on William. Mulder took her hand and kissed it softly.

M: We're still looking

Scully sat up and looked deep into Mulder's eyes. She moved her hand and gentle stroked his cheek. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

M: What is it Scully?

S: Mulder I was so scared

M: Why? What happened?

S: There was a man. An FBI agent. Agent Comer. He was sent undercover to investigate this UFO cult. The women who took William is a member of that cult. Agent Comer became corrupted by this cult, he grew to believe what they believed. The FBI lost contact with him.

Scully paused and took a deep breath.

S: This man. This so called FBI agent broke in her a few days ago and tried to kill William

M: Where is he now?

The anger in Mulder's voice was not something Scully liked to hear but she understood it. The rage she felt for this man was unbearable. He had tried to kill her son and he had also led her to believe that Mulder was dead.

S: He's in the hospital. I shot him.

Mulder let out a sigh. He was so grateful that Scully had been there to save William and still was filled with the overwhelming sense of guilt and shame that he hadn't been there to do it himself. Just like he hadn't been there to protect William from his cult who had taken him. Mulder looked up into Scully's eyes and realised she had more to tell him.

M: What aren't you telling me Scully?

S: I went to see Agent Comer in hospital. I had to know Mulder. I had to know why he wanted William dead.

Again Mulder remained silent and listened to Scully, her voice cracking ever so slightly now and then. She refused to let herself break down completely. Not yet anyway, she told herself. Not yet.

S: I found a piece of a craft in Agent Comers pocket and I brought it with me to the hospital.

Scully noticed Mulder's eyes light up whenever evidence of aliens was mentioned.

S: This artifact was identical to the rubbings I took in Africa

M: Was it the same ship?

S: I don't think so

M: What happened in the hospital?

S: I shot this man Mulder, I shot him twice. He was in a critical condition, on life support. But when I held the artifact over his heart the monitor began to beep. He's blood pressure and breathing stabilised.

M: The craft healed him?

S: I can't explain it Mulder but he was healed. Perfectly healthy and able to talk.

M: What did he say?

Scully looked down and let out a sigh. Mulder lifted up her chin gentle with his finger and looked lovingly into her eyes.

M: Scully you can tell me

S: The FBI sent Comer undercover to investigate a man named Josepho. Josepho is the leader of this cult. Josepho and his followers believe that an alien race will rule the world. He believes that God spoke to him of a miracle child. They believe this child is William. They believe in a prophesy. They believe that William was to follow in his father's paths and try and stop the aliens return. Unless his father was to be killed.

Mulder sat in silence listening intently to what Scully was saying. It seemed so painful for her to relay what had happened.

S: I thought you were dead Mulder. I thought they had killed you before they came to take William, to fulfil this prophecy. I thought I'd lost you both.

Mulder pulled Scully to him and comforted her as she cried against his chest

M: Shhh Scully it's ok. I'm here. I'm here

Their tender moment was interrupted by a small knock on the door. Langley peered around.

L: We've got something

Mulder and Scully looked at each other with the same panic. They followed Langley back into the kitchen where Byres, Frohike, Reyes and Dogget are all standing around the laptop.

B: We've got a signal

Scully's eyes lit up as she saw the tiny blinking red dot. All she could think was get to that dot. That dot is William. She turned and met Mulder's eyes and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

M: Byres do not loose that signal

B: You got it Mulder

M: Scully, keys?

D: I'll drive

S: No John you and Monica stay here it's too dangerous

D: Exactly. You have no idea what you're up against. How many of these cult members there are. You'll need back up

M: He's right Scully

Scully almost let out a small laugh. She never thought she'd here these too men agree on anything.

S: Let's go

Dogget drove as Mulder stayed on the phone to Byers. There was silence in the car accept for the directions Mulder was giving to Dogget.

M: Turn right here.

Dogget turned.

M: Where next Byres?

B: You're almost right on top of the signal.

Mulder looked out the window but couldn't see anything but darkness.

M: Are you sure, there's nothing here.

The car turned a corner and suddenly they all saw them. Flames. Flames lighting up the horizon. Mulder dropped the phone. Ryes was the first to speak

R: Oh my god

S: William!!

Scully screamed

S: John stop the car!

Dogget wasn't quick enough. Scully jumped out of the car while it was still moving. The panic she felt was overwhelming. All she could think was to get to William but she was terrified as to what she would find.

M: Scully

Mulder called out to her but she wouldn't stop. She had to get to her son. She ran. She ran harder and faster then she had ever done before. William had to be ok. He just had to. Scully didn't turn around but she could hear the others following her. She reached the site where the flames had been. Most of the fire had died down. The ground was smouldering. Smoke and rubble surrounded her. Then she saw them and her heart dropped. Mulder was seconds behind her. He saw Scully drop to her knees, her body lifeless, and he quickly discovered why. None of them wanted to believe what they were seeing. There were bodies. Hundereds of burnt bodies. Burnt beyond recognition. Scully's whole body was numb. She couldn't control the tears that now streamed down her face.

M: No. No Scully he's here. He has to be I just know he is

Scully looked up at Mulder's face. She gasped

S: Mulder…

That was all she could get out

M: He's here

Then he ran. He ran through the rubble and the bodies calling out their son's name in desperation. Then out of the blackness he heard it. At first he thought he was imagining it but no there it was again and it was real. A baby's cry.

M: William

Mulder screamed

Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he found him? He couldn't have could he? She ran towards Mulder's voice

Mulder kept calling William's name as he searched for where the crying was coming from. Mulder prayed William would be ok and then, then he saw him, lying on the cold ground in his blue blanket. The same blanket he was wrapped in the last time he saw him.

M: William

Mulder whispered as he gently picked up his screaming son

M: shhh its ok. I've got you. I found you. You're ok

Mulder held William close to his chest and kissed his head. He turned around just as Scully spotted them both

M: He's ok Scully. He's ok

Mulder said as he handed over William to his mother

S: Oh thank god

Scully cried as she held William close

Mulder pulled Scully to him and wrapped his arms protectively around his little family.


End file.
